Starting New
by The Crownless Queen
Summary: At a party, Narcissa replaces her dull date with someone much more... appealing.


Written for Hogwarts' Quilting Day Event: NarcissaLily, Library Lovers: The Cuckoo's Calling - Robert Galbraith (aka JK Rowling), (AU) Supermodel, (Action) Attempting to stab someone, (Location) Balcony, (Item) Silk, green dress, the Crafty Cocktail Corner: Lemon - (character) Severus Snape, (Restriction) write at least one paragraph of smut, Caffeine Awareness: Breve - Write about something or someone being replaced, the Jewel Challenge: Kunzite - Ring: Write about recovering from a broken heart, Bracelet: Write a fic set in the evening, Necklace: Write about someone/something considered to be untraditional, the Writing Club: Character Appreciation - Lily Evans, Disney Challenge: Kiss The Girl - Write about an interrupted kiss, Days of the Month: Get Over It Day - Write about a character getting over something, Count Your Buttons: Retribution Blues - One Bad Son, Lyric Alley: And I'll hold you close, I'll stay the course, The Bubbler - Write about a party, Sophie's Shelf: shock, navel, quiver, convulse, smooth, dangerous.

Also for the Gardening Assignment: Task #1: Scarecrow - Write about someone who appears scary but is quite harmless, the Insane House Challenge: AU - Model, the 365 Prompts Challenge: Title - Starting New.

Word count: 2409

* * *

 _ **Starting New**_

It wasn't that Narcissa didn't _like_ Lucius, because for all his faults he always was a perfect gentleman (which really was the only reason she still agreed to be his date for these events) but she had been standing for almost two hours already on the most uncomfortable — but gorgeous — heels, and there was only so much 'raising peacocks is hard work but rewarding' she could take with a straight face or without falling asleep.

Sometimes, she really hated being a model — if she weren't, no one would expect her to come to these parties, much less accompanied.

A waiter walked by and, seeing that he was carrying only one cup of champagne, Narcissa jumped at the chance to get out of here. She hailed him.

"You should take it, dear," Lucius said while glaring at the waiter as though only having one drink to offer them was a deadly offense in his eyes.

Narcissa shook her hand, pasting on a smile as she laid a hand on his arm. "It's fine, Lucius — I'll just go grab a new glass at the refreshment table. You can take this one."

Lucius frowned, smoothly handing her the cup. "In that case, you should take this and let me go — I'll even bring back some of those canapés you're fond of," he said, before leaving in the direction of the buffet.

This was working even better than she'd hoped.

The waiter stood there for a few moments, gaping, his cheeks red, until Narcissa took pity on him and put the flute back on his tray. "You can go now."

The waiter hurried wherever it was that waiters hurried to, and Narcissa headed for the balcony. She could have mingled some more — she was wearing some of Dior's new collection and she knew she looked amazing, but she'd had a defilé earlier and that, in addition to this current party, left her too tired to make nice with old men leering down her neckline.

The one thing she always liked about these galas was the setting. It was always rather extraordinary.

The rush of cold air that hit her as soon as she stepped outside was chilly, but Narcissa barely had time to start shivering before a tiny redhead wearing a gorgeous emerald green silk dress ran at her full speed, her expression dangerously murderous.

In her hand, she was holding the sharpest high heels Narcissa had ever seen, and she stood frozen in shock, sure that she was about to die, stabbed to death by some crazy person.

But the makeshift weapon stopped inches before her chest, its owner stepping back. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Quivering hands hovered above her skin, movements so harp and random it almost looked like the woman was convulsing.

It was hard to stay scared of someone whose face was now as red as a tomato as she blubbered apologies. Hanging from her fingers and dangling through the air, her sparkling shoes didn't even look that threatening anymore, and Narcissa found her lips quirking up in a smile as she realized that this probably meant this woman was barefooted at charity gala.

"I'm fine," she finally said, and the woman heaved a relieved sigh so long Narcissa had to stare a little, because _how_?

"I'm Lily, by the way," the newly-dubbed stranger said, moving to shake Narcissa's hand before visibly realizing that she was still holding onto her shoes and stopping halfway through. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. God, I can't believe I almost stabbed you with my shoe."

She ran a hand through her hair but stopped halfway with a horrified face as she undoubtedly realized she had now completely messed up her hairdo.

Intrigued, and thinking that whatever Lily's story was, it had to be better than listening to Lucius sing the praises of his peacocks again, Narcissa asked, "Who did you think I was?"

Lily, if possible, seemed to blush even more — though her lips were now suddenly pulled into a fearsome scowl.

"My best friend, Severus." Her scowl deepened but, to Narcissa's horror, her green eyes also started to fill up with tears — though she was quick to wipe them away, smearing her mascara under her eyes as she did. Somehow, it only made her look more striking, and something in Narcissa's mind went _oh no_.

"I got an invite for this party from one of my clients, you see, but he didn't want me to be his escort tonight — well, not all night — so he told me I could bring a plus one. And Severus' been my best friend since we were ten, and he's always complaining that we never do anything together, so I thought…" She sniffled, a sound that Narcissa shouldn't have found so adorable.

"I thought he'd like going with me."

More gently than she had thought herself capable of, Narcissa rested a hand on Lily's forearm. A part of her marveled at how smooth that skin felt under her fingertips, but the rest of her was focused on Lily's story.

"What happened?"

Lily kept going like she hadn't even heard Narcissa's question, though she did seem to notice the hand suddenly on her arm, as she relaxed into it, almost falling into Narcissa's side.

"I just… I always knew he didn't really like my job — even though I need the money and there's nothing I should be ashamed of," she added, sending a fiery glare Narcissa's way as though daring her to comment.

Narcissa merely chuckled and nodded. "Of course not."

The relief in Lily's eyes was almost palpable, and Narcissa started to feel really angry. She didn't know who this _Severus_ was, but clearly he was a terrible person.

"I know, right?! But my client asked me for a dance — just one, too, and he's technically paying for both of us to be here since Severus was my plus one, so he could have asked for a lot more — and suddenly Severus started acting like he was _entitled_ to me and he refused to let me go, and god, I can't believe he'd do this to me in front of everyone…." Angry tears seeped through her eyes but this time Lily didn't bother trying to wipe them.

"Clearly he doesn't deserve you, then," Narcissa said. She meant to keep her tone dry, but somehow warmth seeped in anyway. "So, you should—"

"Screw him?" Lily answered with a wet chuckle.

"I was going to say 'forget him', but that works too. As long as it's not literal, of course."

"Ew," Lily said, suddenly looking almost as green as her dress. He's like my brother, no way." Her shoulders drooped again. "Well, he was."

She sighed and her eyes wandered away. And the she stumbled back, suddenly realizing how close she and Narcissa had become. Blushing, she apologized again, mumbling almost so low Narcissa couldn't hear her. "Oh, this is so embarrassing. I can't believe I just _cried_ on you"

"It's fine," Narcissa replied. Her amused smile felt stuck to her face and it made her heart grow warm in her chest. "You can… You can cry on me anytime."

She looked away to hide her face, and suddenly wished she still had that flute of champagne so she could drink her own embarrassment away.

"You know, if you want."

"Thank you," Lily said, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

"I'm Narcissa, by the way," Narcissa suddenly said after they had moved to the ornate ledge of the balcony. The sight of London at night was spread out beneath their feet, giving her a reason to avoid staring into Lily's eyes — and yet, Narcissa's gaze still found itself drawn to the other woman every time she looked away.

"I know." Lily chuckled, shooting Narcissa an half-apologetic smile. "You're kind of famous, you know."

Narcissa shrugged. "I wasn't sure you knew," she admitted. "You didn't really say anything when you first saw me."

"I think I was a little too busy trying to skewer you then," Lily replied, cheeks red. "But I, err, I realized later on."

She wrung her hands in front of herself, eyes fixated on the horizon like it held the secrets to the universe.

But the words _I realized later on_ rang in Narcissa's head. There was a different shade of awkwardness to them than there had been to Lily's earlier apologies, and Narcissa's heart skipped a beat as she considered why.

She licked her lips and very pointedly stepped closer to Lily until their arms brushed. Her skin felt electrified but she felt herself to stay relaxed.

"You know," she started, "even if my date wasn't anywhere as bad as yours, he was still pretty terrible."

With how close they were, it was easy to see Lily's lips twitch up into a curious smile. "Oh, really?"

Narcissa hummed in agreement. "I don't think he asked me a single question about myself all night — just kept talking about his peacocks."

As Narcissa had expected, Lily let out a startled burst of laughter at that. It was like music to her ears.

"Peacocks?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied in her most serious tone. "Did you know they're the 'most majestuous and dignified animals in the world'?" It was a direct quote, and her voice showed it.

"Oh god," Lily replied, laughing. "How did you even _stand_ it?"

"I didn't," she admitted with a smile. "I escaped as soon as I could — and then this beautiful woman nearly killed me with her shoe."

Lily groaned, her cheeks flushed an even deeper red now, and Narcissa smirked as she waited for her words to truly register.

She could see when they did: Lily's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp oh.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes." Narcissa allowed her smirk to widen.

She leaned in slowly, eyes strained on Lily, who seemed frozen in place. And yet, she also wasn't making any move to stop Narcissa from coming closer, and closer, and closer…

Kissing Lily felt a little bit like falling, she thought — and then she stopped thinking as Lily kissed back, her lips slightly hesitant at first before growing bolder.

Narcissa parted her mouth slightly, and let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Lily's tongue slid against hers. She tasted like strawberries and chocolate, plus an oddly pleasant vanilla tinge that could only come from her lipstick, and Narcissa wanted more of it.

They broke apart for air way too soon. Lily's eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed red, and, absently, Narcissa thought hers must be too.

Impossibly, Lily only moved closer, pressing their bodies together. She was warm — almost too warm, even, but Narcissa couldn't and wouldn't dare think about moving. Lily's hand slid to her waist, fingers a blaze of fire as their traced little circles through the fabric of her dress. It bunched up a little around her navel, but Narcissa really couldn't care less.

Her own hands wandered down Lily's deliciously bare back, fingers playing with the edge of her dress, itching to go lower.

Her lips found Lily's again, and the kiss was different this time. Languid, almost. Slow and wet and so very warm that Narcissa had to catch herself against the ledge to keep her knees from failing her completely.

They broke apart again, but it was more gentle this time — less gasping for air, more quiet, happy laughter bubbling up their throat forcing them apart to catch their breath.

"You do realize we're still outside, right?" Lily said, her eyes laughing.

Narcissa smirked. "Is that your way of asking me to go home with you?"

"Mmh," Lily said, peppering Narcissa's neck with torturously soft kisses, "if it was, would you say yes?"

"Ask me," Narcissa breathed against Lily's lips, stomach quivering.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Lily asked.

Narcissa pressed her lips against Lily's. "Ye—"

"Oh, Narcissa, _there_ you are, I've been looking for you everywhere... _Oh_ , I'm interrupting, aren't I?"

Narcissa let her head fall against Lily's shoulders as she shook from restrained and frustrated laughter. She considered staying like this and ignoring everything for a while — Lily's shoulder was surprisingly warm and comfortable — but she could feel Lucius' confused look on her back, so she pasted on a smile and turned around.

Lily's hand stayed on her waist, a comforting warmth she wanted more of. "Yes, you are," she said.

Lucius had the grace to look a little sheepish — though he seemed mostly in shock as he stared at them.

Narcissa could only imagine the sight that they made. Lucius was used to seeing her well put together — mostly because she was usually bored out of her mind when they were together — and now, after who knew how long spent with Lily's lips on hers, there was no way she looked anywhere near put together.

He was holding two champagne glasses, and absently Narcissa remembered that he had been going to get her one. She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of him going through the trouble when she had just used it as an excuse, but to be honest it was hard to feel guilty when Lily's hand felt warm enough to burn a hole in her clothes and her body still tingled pleasantly in all the places it had touched Lily's skin.

"You should head back inside," she told him kindly. "Lily and I were just about to go anyway."

Lucius' lips pulled down into a disdainful scowl as he stared between her Lily, but he didn't say anything else.

"Right," he drawled, before offering Narcissa — and only her — a polite nod. "I'll see you next week then, at work?"

"Of course," Narcissa replied. Lily's hand tightened on her waist, and somehow that was enough to dispel the awkwardness of the moment and make her feel better. "I'll be there."

Lucius hummed in agreement and left, walking noticeably faster than he had while arriving. No doubt he was eager to go back to the party, where he'd try to find someone else to 'impress' now that Narcissa was unavailable.

She pitied that person for half a second before Lily recaptured her attention.

"Shall we?"

Stomach quivering already, Narcissa nodded. "Yes," she said, and then they left.


End file.
